


Happy Campers…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fangirls, Happy Campers…, Humor, Love, M/M, Passion, Porn, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gale comes to see Randy’s show…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Happy Campers…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: Bigj52 

Summary: Gale comes to see Randy’s show…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Happy Campers…**

“Gale, Oh my God… I can’t believe you’re here! I couldn’t believe it when I looked into the audience and saw you sitting there.”

“Randy, you’re great at improv. I’m so glad I caught your show.”

“Do you want to get a drink or something to eat? I’m starving.”

“You’re always hungry, but that sounds great.”

Several beers later, after an order of kung pow chicken and mala scallops, the boys are happy campers. Gale leans forward, putting his hand on Randy’s thigh. He whispers softly in his ear, asking if he ever thinks about the night they spent together.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys let their feeling be known...

Title: Happy Campers…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: [info]bigj52 

Summary: Gale comes to see Randy…

Chapter Summary ~ The boys let their feeling be known...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Happy Campers...**

Chapter ~ 2

Randy grins, his eyes sparkle and he doesn’t even hesitate. He leans in, kissing Gale in the middle of a very busy Chinese restaurant. Gale’s slightly surprised but decides to go for it. This is why he flew all the way from California on a whim… To go for it…

He’s giddy and nervous but decides to let Randy take the lead. The kiss deepens and then Gale hears him whisper; “I just live around the corner.” Now it’s Gale who’s grinning like a school boy about to make out under the bleachers.

“I’ve wanted this for a long time…”

“Me too…”

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls also come to see Randy's show...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features the lovely Vonnie ~ yvonnereid, Rena ~ rainbow1907 and Vered ~ guavejuice … Because I love them ♥♥♥ But it is dedicated to all QaF Fangirls everywhere!!!

Title: Happy Campers…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 2649  
Rating: Porn, RPS…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52 

Summary: Gale’s not the only one to come see Randy’s show…

Chapter Summary: The girls also come to see Randy's show...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Happy Campers...**

Chapter ~ 3

Earlier that day…

Fangirls POV

Vered: “Oh my God! I can’t believe we’re here!”

Rena: “New York, just like I pictured it, skyscrapers and everything…”

Vonnie: “I feel so alive, I’m giddy. Somebody pinch me…”

The girls had formed a close bond over the last year, practically pining for each other on Livejournal; with their stories, graphics and videos they felt like long lost soul mates. It was totally out of the blue that they happened to be able to meet up and take a vacation to New York City.

The girls make their way into a coffee shop and order lunch, taking in the surrounding sights, still just high on life with that little tingle of excitement that they thought was long lost to their childhood. There’s just something about the city that makes every little thing seem more intense. Rena’s reading the local newspaper that someone left in their booth, checking to see what plays or music are happening that night.

That’s when they hear her squeal and bounce in her seat, almost hyperventilating, waving the newspaper. She can barely get the words out; “Ran, Rand, Randy’s performing tonight… OMG!, OMG!, OMG!” Now they’re bouncing and squealing, talking all at once. They finally decide that today was a day to totally pamper themselves so they call back to their hotel and book themselves a day at the spa.

~~~~

Gale’s POV

Randy insists on paying the check; he takes my hand once we’re outside as we start walking to his place. I’m a little nervous; it’s been a long time since we spent the night together after a poker party at Sharon’s house. I offered to let him stay at my place, knowing he was flying out first thing in the morning. It’s just that we never talked about what happened; he left without saying good-bye and now it’s been so long.

“You’re awfully quiet?”

“Just thinking.”

“About?”

“How much I’ve thought about this moment, seeing you again.”

Randy squeezes his hand and pulls him close, wrapping his arm around his waist then leaning him up against the front of an old brownstone. He’s standing one step up from Gale as he leans in and kisses him passionately, whispering “I’ve missed you too.”

They look into each other’s eyes, reading the passion and desire within; Randy smiles brightly, saying, “I can’t believe you’re here.” He runs his hand down Gale’s cheek and says, “This isn’t some late night drunken fuck where one of us is going to disappear again.” It was a statement, not a question. Gale liked how Randy continued to have control; yeah, he was definitely alright with letting him drive.

Randy turned and unlocked the door, showing Gale into his place. It’s a tall thin brick building that’s three stories tall with a bathroom on each floor. The rooms are very large and the first floor is the living room, second floor is the kitchen and dining room. The third floor is a bedroom with a sitting area and deluxe master bathroom and there’s a basement with an office, gym and recording studio for working on films and music.

~~~~

Earlier that evening…

Fangirls POV

Vonnie; “Hey, you guys, want to try some of my lotion? It has a soft musk scent with a sheer gold shimmer to it.”

Vered; “You are such a princess, always so sparkly and we love you for it. You really look great; all your hard work to get healthy has really paid off. You look so beautiful.”

Rena; “We’re both so proud of you. Now give me that lotion. I need to get all shimmery too…”

Vered; “I’m so excited I’m not sure I can even eat dinner, but a glass of wine would be nice.”

They make their way to the show and mingle for a few minutes then Rena sees Randy off to the side. “Oh my God, Oh my God, you guys, look to the right.” And there he was, smiling his beautiful smile and tossing his full head of hair around. Vonnie says; “I have to meet him” and starts walking towards him as the girls follow behind, a little shy.

She smiles a little coyly and says in her thick accent; “Hi I’m Vonnie and I’m truly a huge fan of yours.”

Randy: “Thanks, I’m honored.

Vonnie: “These are my friends, Rena and Vered.”

Randy: “It’s always nice to meet my fans.”

Vonnie: “Would you mind signing a couple of pictures for me?”

Randy: “Oh sure, I’d be glad to…”

Then Vonnie proceeded to take out a stack of the banners she had created, smiling as she hands them to him.

“Wow, these are really creative and graphic!” Randy blushes a little.

“I made them to go with…” Rena kicks her and Vonnie realizes that Randy might think they’re crazy fangirls. So she recovers with; “I needed the practice to learn photo-shop for the class I was taking.”

Randy hesitates for a moment and asks Vonnie if he could have one of the banners she made of Gale. She smiles proudly and tells him she’s honored.

Vered asks if it would be alright to get their picture taken with him and the girls proceed to taken a dozen photos and then politely excuse themselves without embarrassing themselves too much.

Once they get settled at their table and calm their nerves they order more drinks and appetizers from the bar. About half way through the show Vonnie glances around the room and her eyes fall on a very familiar face in the dark. She’s sitting in between Vered and Rena and she takes a hold of each of their arms, squeezing, practically cutting off their circulation. All she can get out is “I can’t breathe.”

It takes a minute for the girls to see Gale sitting just two tables over, looking totally like a predator as he gazes at Randy, oblivious to the crowd. They watch him for awhile and calm themselves down before they approach him during a break for autographs and photographs, which he was so sweet to accommodate their request.

As soon as Vered has downloaded the pics into Rena’s 10 inch Dell Mini she posts them to her journal, so excited and gleefully thinking to herself, ‘Kinwad has nothing on me… ha ha ha…’

“I can’t believe you brought your laptop.”

“Oh” she chuckles and says; “And what was that portfolio of banners you whipped out?” They all burst out laughing; “This is the best night ever!!!”

~~~~

Randy’s place is a very comfortable and has that lived-in feel; the furniture is very eclectic and it’s obvious that he loves art and color. Randy asks him if he would like another beer. Gale answers softly in his southern drawl that water would be good as he shyly smiles at him. Randy comes back with two waters and leads Gale to the sofa. He can’t stop grinning his bright smile at Gale as he takes his hands in his.

“I’ve thought about you a lot since that night. I know it was wrong of me to have left the way I did without saying good bye. It’s just that it was six in the morning and I had to go. You looked so peaceful sleeping like that. I’ve thought of that image a lot over the last few years. I’m sorry I never called you.”

“I thought maybe I disappointed you. You know I’m not Brian Kinney, after all.”

“Never. It was beautiful, but I know I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you when we both had been drinking so much.”

“Yeah, I was pretty drunk and I don’t really remember that much, except that I felt great being near you and the truth is I can’t seem to ever feel that way with the women I date. It always comes back to you. I just really felt connected.”

They collapse onto one another and start kissing, licking, nibbling at their exposed skin. Randy reaches down and pulls the bottom of Gale’s shirt up over his head, smiling as he says; “Still so beautiful; you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever met.”

Gale blushes as the two of them become more familiar with each other’s bodies again - still so very familiar from working together years before and one night of reckless abandon.

Gale pulls back and asks; “What about Simon?”

“Simon who?”

“RANDY.”

“We split up last November, but it had been over for the last couple of years, really.”

“You were together for six or seven years…”

“Yeah, but they weren’t the best years; he was very controlling and judgmental. I was young when we got together and it was hard for him to let me grow up and have my own opinions.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. The only thing I’m sorry about is not canceling my flight that morning and sticking around to see what might have been.”

“And now?”

“And now I’m going to seduce you and make you feel the way you’ve been wanting to for so long.”

Gale blushes again pulling his lips into his mouth, smiling; “I have a confession to make….I’m a little nervous.”

“Don’t worry, just relax. I’ll go slow. I want you to really enjoy yourself and hopefully remember it this time. Why don’t we smoke a joint to help take the edge off? There’s no rush. I’ll be right back.”

Randy disappears to his studio to get a joint and does a little happy dance; he can’t believe that Gale is here. He’s pined for Gale during the whole time they were filming the show. He knew better than to get involved with his co-star, but he still fantasized about it. Then he couldn’t help himself that late night so long ago.

Randy comes back with a tray and a nice big bud and rolls them a joint. They lay across the big leather sofa, smoking, giggling and reminiscing about the past. Randy asks Gale how long he’ll be in town. Gale smirks and says; “I don’t have to be back in LA for a couple of weeks. The only thing I have to do is read through this play and see if I’m interested in doing the role.”

“A couple of weeks, really!”

Gale smiles and says, “So I guess you really are happy to see me?”

Randy just grins then asks where the play will be; “In the Berkshires in August, but I’ll have to go back to Vancouver a handful of times to film ‘Hellcats’.” 

Randy just bursts out laughing. They’re both pretty stoned and it isn’t long before both of them are laughing hysterically. Gale says; “Stop it. I know the show is cheesy but it’s work and it drives the fangirls crazy.”

“Oh my God! I have fangirls here in town. Most are fun, actually really great, but a couple are just crazy and I sometimes feel like l am being stalked. I have to be in the right frame of mind to deal with them.”

“Yeah, that’s the thing about living in LA - nobody knows who I am, because there so many actors everywhere and most people aren’t familiar with my work.”

“I usually have a couple of fangirls that come to my shows. There were some there tonight; they were really sweet.”

“Yeah, I had a few ask for my autograph and they took pictures.”

“You know if they see us together there just going to cream their panties”

“Well let’s hope they douche.”

“Gale! Now you’re channeling Brian. He he he.”

“This is really good pot!”

~~~~

Earlier that evening…

Fangirls POV

Vered; “God, Randy looks so happy to see him.”

Vonnie; “Wow, they still look so good together.”

Rena; “Careful, darling, I think you’re drooling.”

Just as they’re leaving the show they see Randy and Gale go into the Chinese restaurant down the street. Without even thinking about it the girls follow them in and proceed to have dinner themselves. Where they’re sitting they can see Gale and Randy perfectly and they’re totally in awe, watching the two of them become more familiar with each other. But the last thing they expected was to see Randy lean in and kiss Gale. Cell photo cameras clicking wildly, they quickly pay their check and see if they can catch one more glimpse of the boys.

They see Randy and Gale walking about a half a block ahead of them, so instead of hailing a cab they continue to follow them. They turn the corner to catch up and slam right into Rena. She stopped just as she turned the corner after seeing that Randy has Gale nailed to the front of a brownstone and is kissing him passionately. The girls just stand there for a minute then quietly leave the boys to enjoy their evening.

Once back around the corner and into a cab they all start squealing and talking at once… “I knew it!”

~~~~

Gale sets the joint down and reaches over, running his hand through Randy’s hair “You have the silkiest hair; I always loved playing with it.” Gale leans in, brushing his lips across Randy’s cheek, his lips just barely caressing Randy’s lips. Randy puts his hand on the back of Gale’s neck and pulls him in for a deep passionate kiss. Gale surrenders giving way to Randy’s tongue as all his senses start to come alive.

Gale moans as his plump pink head pokes out of his pants and the cold sensation of Randy’s belt buckle sends shivers through him, both hot and cold. Everything he’s feeling is so new to him; the only thing he knows for sure is that it’s what’s been missing in his life. He just hopes Randy doesn’t break his heart, but he doesn’t think so. He has a really good feeling about their future or maybe it’s just wishful thinking.

Randy sits up and takes his shirt off then leans back in and continues to kiss Gales, running kisses down his chest while he runs his hands down his biceps. “Still so fit and beautiful, you really do have an amazing body.”

Gale can’t help blushing as he says; “But you, on the other hand, have truly toned up. You’re definitely not a boy anymore.”

“You’re soon to find out just how much I’m definitely not a boy anymore… I’m all man…” Randy continues down Gale’s stomach, his lips lick the tip of his cock, tasting the pre-cum that’s oozing out as Gale struggles with his fear and desire. He lies back with hooded eyes, watching Randy undo his pants, releasing his engorged prick, teasing him with his talented tongue and firm hands as he works him. Each stroke becomes more intense as he squeezes and sucks him, swirling his tongue around his head. Gale’s floating in the clouds as he receives the best blow job of his life; no woman’s ever handled him like this.

He cries to Randy that he’s really close; he doesn’t think he can stop himself. But Randy just keeps working him harder, sucking him all the way down his throat on each downward stroke. Now he’s moved on to his sack, gently playing with his balls and rolling them in his palms. Gale’s panting and moaning, “Ah, Ah, Ah, Oh Yes, Oh Fuck! RANDY!” He arches his back and closes his eyes as his orgasm shakes through him, leaving him seeing bright-white stars as he tries to catch his breath. 

The next morning…

Fangirls POV

The girls pile into the cab and Vonnie gives the driver the address. Vered asks, “Where are we going? It’s early only eight thirty?”

Rena: “I’m starving. What’s the name of the restaurant we’re going to?”

Vered: “Oh Vonnie! We can’t be here! This truly makes us stalkers…”

Vonnie: “You want to know if he spent the night, right?”

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gale and Randy advance their relationship, fangirls go wild…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features the lovely Vonnie ~ yvonnereid , Rena ~ rainbow1907 , Anastasia ~ aaa_mazing, Lyss ~ a_life_defiant and Vered ~ guavejuice … Because I love them ♥♥♥

Title: Happy Campers …  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 3597  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: Bigj52

Chapter Summary: Gale and Randy advance their relationship, fangirls go wild…

Summary: Gale’s not the only one to come see Randy’s show…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Happy Campers...**

Chapter ~ 4

Randy’s POV

We lean into one another, listening to each other’s heartbeat, both feeling that tingle of excitement that rushes through you as you’re about to allow yourself to feel things that you’ve been holding back for so long. I run kisses across Gale’s hairline and down his cheek; I love the feel of Gale’s day-old scruffy growth and the way it tickles my nose. I love the way Gale smells. That’s one thing that I remembered being all Gale, the smell of leather, Gale’s shampoo and his essential essence that seeps from his pores.

There’s something about the tone of his voice. It’s in that little inflection when he’s not acting and that soft southern drawl that goes straight to my very being, making my desire for him overwhelming. His eyes get that intense glimmer of amber and green swirls that fight for dominance. Then there’s all those silly smirks and facial gestures he makes that crack me up or drive me insanely crazy with need. I can’t help wondering if he feels any of those things when he looks at or thinks about me?

Yes. The answer is yes. Gale does think about him. He thinks about that night they spent together, how much he’s longed to be together again. He hopes he doesn’t disappoint Randy… Gale snickers and slightly blushes at the same time because part of him is a little nervous that he’ll shoot way too soon like a teenage boy. Yes, nice and slow; just try to keep calm…

Gale smiles at me as he says: “I’d have this fantasy that I’d be on the set, any set, working, and way back in the distance I’d think I’d see you standing there, watching or sitting close in one of those director’s chairs. But then I’d look again and you’d be gone; every once in a while it would actually play out. You would actually be the director, ordering everyone around and traumatizing all of us, or sometimes you’d be the lead on the set, performing perfectly. Either scenario you would take me back to your trailer and seduce me, making me scream, not caring who heard us.”

“I like that fantasy and I’d love to direct or star with you again sometime; I mean it, I’d really like it. Maybe I’ll write something we can be in at a small playhouse around town or something.”

Gale grins and says, “That would be fun. Who knows, maybe we can write it together?”

Randy says, “Let’s toast to our new partnership” as he goes to get the bottle of Beam. He can’t believe he just said ‘partnership’ and Gale didn’t freak, he didn’t even flinch. Randy returns with a bottle of Beam and two shot glasses. They each take a shot and then another.

Then Gale stands and takes Randy’s hand, leading him to what turns out to be the deck. He thought it was the stairs to the bedroom. Randy says, “Do you want to take a hot tub?” Randy runs and grabs some towels and Gales goes to get reinforcements; that’s one thing he and Brian do have in common - they love to smoke pot.

The steaming hot water feels great on their skin as the water bubbles and gurgles around them. Randy is sitting with his legs spread wide and Gale is sitting between them as he rubs his shoulders. He asks Randy if he wants to come up to Vancouver to visit when he has to film ‘Hellcats’ in a couple of weeks. Randy grins his huge sunshine smile, thinking ‘at least he wants to still be together in a few weeks’. Gale pours them a shot and lights another joint and talks about how much he would rather film in Canada these days, just like old times from ‘Queer as Folk’. He loves how beautiful the countryside is and he mentions he’s thinking about moving to Canada which freaks Randy out a little because he’s already fantasizing about him moving to New York.

Randy leans down and kisses Gale, running his hands down his chest. Gale leans into Randy exposing himself and nipping and licking Randy’s neck, eliciting moans from both. Gale can’t help himself as he grinds back against Randy, feeling his firm erection pressing against his ass cheeks and his pucker being slightly stretched. Gale’s mind runs wild with all kinds of variations of these images all of them welcomed. Yes, he wants it, wants it in every way, wants Randy to dance so deep inside of him - the way no one else ever has.

He turns his head, looking Randy straight in the eyes and whispers; “I want you, I want you to fuck me. I need you to really fuck me, make me feel whole.”

Randy leans in and captures Gale’s lips with his. Gale’s automatically part, welcoming him in, surrendering all control as their tongues dance and swim in the warm cave.

Gale pulls Randy across to the built-in chaise and lays him on it, rutting against him as he lies on top of him. “Oh yeah, I like this…” The boys continue making out and caressing each other, tender touches turning more passionate with need as both of them now becoming consumed with desire. Randy instructs Gale to turn around so that his beautiful ass is facing him and then to lower himself down over his mouth.

This, of course, lines Gale up perfectly with Randy’s plump cock that seems to be growing by the minute and begging for attention. Gale swallows hard as his mind races. He’s never given a blow job before. His insecurities start to come back and he wishes he had another hit from that joint. Just then he feels Randy spread his cheeks apart and for the first time in his life he feels the most incredible sensation; Randy’s tongue circling around his pucker, each swirl going deeper, tickling him as he opens him up.

Gale can’t help moaning as he hears Randy say; “Just put your head on my knees and relax. Don’t worry about performing; tonight’s all about pleasing you. Tomorrow I’ll start to teach you how to please me… Now relax and open up nice and wide. I’m going to show you what it means to be fucked by another man. Randy pushes deeper, curling his tongue around, swishing against Gale’s warm walls. Even this earlier on in their relationship Gale is already fantasizing about them together, really together and this seems so fucking natural already.

Randy massages Gale’s crack and firm globes with his strong thumbs, helping him to relax. He slides his hands down his ass and slips the forefinger of each hand into Gale’s juicy crevice. Pulling and pushing, he opens him up more, now filling him again with his tongue but it slips so much further in this time which elicits a yelp and a thrust from our virgin. Gale’s whimpering and crying, telling Randy that he loves him.

Randy loves that, loves that he can say it, even if it is just about sex at this point; knowing that he’s open to actually loving him is a total high for him all by itself. Gale’s really becoming turned on as he rocks and thrusts on Randy’s fingers, sporadically surprised by Randy’s tongue. Randy whispers, “Let’s take this inside before we cool off and freeze. By the way, the stairs to the bedroom are over here. He he he…”

Randy takes Gale by the hand and over to his freshly made bed; it must be karma that Randy bought new eggplant colored sheets and duvet today. Like a premonition that something new was about to begin. Fuck! He has Gale in his fucking bed. He’s grinning like a fool as they lay down on the eight hundred thread count sheets that feel incredible to the touch. Randy climbs between Gale’s legs whispering; “I want to watch you experience this. I want to know that it’s me that you’re giving yourself to.”

Randy lifts Gale’s legs up onto his shoulders, and then grabs the designer lube that smells and tastes slightly like tangerines. He warms it up before slipping his fingers back into an already moist Gale who’s more than wanton with anticipation. Gale hears the foil wrapper tear and soon feels Randy’s head nudging his entrance; he can’t help the fear running through him for just a second before the excitement takes over.

Randy asks, “Ready?”

I just smile up at him as Randy edges a good two-thirds of the way in and then he stops, whispering soft words of love as he runs kisses around my jaw line. I scream out in pain as the burning consumes me. My body is confused as it adjusts to the intrusion, but Randy’s constant whispers seem to calm me and his kisses are leaving me needing more. I’m not sure when he started rocking just ever so gently but just that small amount is like someone licking and poking me all at once. I hear someone moaning loudly and then I realize that it’s me as Randy starts to increase the speed at which he’s fucking me.

I call out his name as he thrusts deeper into me, but not too roughly. I feel like I’m in Heaven as my body is now so welcoming as he slides in, coming almost all the way out before going further into me each and every time. My emotions are all over the place and I want to hold on to each sensation as it vibrates through my limbs. Randy shifts just ever so gently and now I’m lost. I’m not even sure I know my own name but I do know that I’m most definitely gay as he slams into my prostate and I never want this moment to end.

I’m grinning like a fool and I can’t help wondering why there was so much fuss about Brian being a big bad top. Then I realize that I’m a total Nelly bottom. But somehow I don’t think that’s going to be much of a problem for Randy. Randy’s still bearing down hard, as I reach up and run my fingers through his golden strands. I kiss him and whisper; “I love you…” just as I cum, shooting my spunk between the two of us. I can’t help blushing like a little boy. I hear him whisper, “I love you too, Gale …” and then he shoots, leaning his forehead against my chest.

The two of them fell into a peaceful slumber and slept in the next day; they woke to crusty tummies that were in need of a hot shower and a good blow job. Randy led Gale into his large designer shower that would put Brian’s to shame and they lathered each other up and rinsed off. Randy was still using that same coconut conditioner that Gale loved so he mentioned it.

Randy: “Really? You like my conditioner?”

Gale: “I like the way your hair smells when you’re all clean and fresh.” He blushes a little when he says it.

Gale runs his hands down the front of Randy’s chest while lowering himself to his knees. He takes up a stance, looking up at Randy as if he already knew he was his master. They look each other in the eyes, never breaking contact. Gale simple leans in and opens his mouth, letting his hands lead Randy’s stout member in. Gale takes a deep breath as he lets his tongue explore another man for the first time as that said man stands above, looking down, watching, with his approval glowing in his smile.

Gale relaxes and takes more of Randy into his mouth, sucking and licking as he pulls and works his shaft. Randy can’t help the moans that are escaping his lips as he thrusts his hips back and forth, holding Gale’s hair as he fucks his mouth, their eyes still locked together as Randy shoots down Gale’s throat. Randy loves watching the expression on Gale’s face as he tastes his first spunk. He can’t wait to experience all kinds of firsts with Gale, knowing that he’ll be the one to show him this world he only pretended to live in.

~~~~

Fangirls POV

The girls are lying across the big king-size bed, drinking wine and trying to decide where to go tonight. There’s a knock at the door and Rena asks if someone ordered room service and if they decided to just stay in and hang out, smoking joints?

Vered: “Who could it be? We don’t even know anyone here.”

Vonnie: “Just open the door and find out…”

Rena opens the door and just stares at the two women before her for a few seconds then she focuses on the beauty with the broken arm. “Oh my God! Anastasia? You caught another flight?

“Yeah, and look who I convinced to meet me here… This is Lyss, ‘a_life_defiant…’”

Now they’re all squealing and bouncing; they can’t believe the girls are here and they found them…

Lyss: “It really wasn’t that hard, you posted it all over your journals…”

The girls spend the next couple of hours getting to know each other, and finally head out to dinner at a Mexican restaurant. It’s very authentic - not some Taco Bell imitation Mexican food and once they get past the sheer heat of the hot sauce they truly start to enjoy their meal, complete with margaritas, and one hell of a start of a buzz for the evening…

They give Nastasia and Lyss a detailed account of the previous night’s activities, trying to not sound like total stalkers. The girls are just giddy, hearing all the details - what it was like to be so close to them and see all those silly facial expressions and goofy comments as they signed autographs. Finally Vonnie says; “You know the coffee house that Randy performed at is just a few blocks away.”

Rena just looks at her, thinking she probably has it programmed into my laptop GPS system, just around the corner from boy wonder. They decide to check it out because sometimes it’s just as good to go see where something happened, as it is to see it happen. As they get closer they notice there’s a crowd, so they ask what’s going on.

“Open Mic night.” is the reply.

Vered: “Ooh, this could be fun!”

Vonnie: “Oh, we could only hope a certain couple of sexy men show up…”

Nastasia: “Oh Vonnie, you have it so bad… And I can’t believe you know where Randy lives.”

Many heads in the crowd snap and turn in their direction. Rena says; “Keep that on the down low unless you want to blow it. Don’t even go there… he he he…”

They make their way into the club, stake out a good table and order a round of cocktails. There’s lots of people there tonight to perform and probably some to find new talent. There’s a chalkboard up front to sign up for each type of performance; music, skits, karaoke and poetry. Someone up at the front is assigning different numbers and schedules so it mixes it up for the show.

Now the girls are having a blast, drinking beers sent over from some much younger guys across the way on the other side of the bar. Okay, maybe not too young for Vonnie and Lyss… This is so much fun. It’s crowded, being later in the week and I hear him first before I see him. Gale, Randy and some friends are starting to sit down at the table next to ours. He smiles at us, acknowledging us from last night. I can’t help saying, “These are our friends, Anastasia and Lyss.” He is really sweet and buys us our next round of drinks and snacks.

Randy and his friends had all signed up to do all kinds of skits and songs. Someone from their table keeps jumping up and doing some kind of routine. No one saw V slip away and put her name on the list. So an hour or so later when they called her name to read a poem she wrote, everyone was shocked. She took the stage and blushed a little, saying; “I’m just here on vacation. I’ve never done anything like this before but what the Hell….it is New York!” She adjusts the microphone so it’s a little lower as she’s quite petite. She smiles and says, “I wrote this last night. Well, actually early this morning when I happened to witness two people who were obviously very much in love but didn’t seem to know it yet.”

“Love”

“Longing  
Yearning  
Desire”

“Reason  
Fear  
Denial”

“Needing  
Breathing  
Defiance”

“Innocence  
Sex  
Fulfillment”

“Passion  
Pain  
Pleasure”

“Seduction  
Submission  
Dominance”

“Compassion  
Satisfaction  
Surrender”

“Touching  
Holding  
Fucking”

“Sensation  
Gratification (pause thirty seconds…)  
Love”

Nastya; “Ooh, I loved how you waited a good thirty or forty seconds before you said ‘love’ that was great so hippy-like. I can’t imagine who you were referring to. He he he…” “Sssshhh, be good.” It’s getting more crowded as more friends of Randy’s pull up chairs and order appetizers and more rounds; most of us aren’t feeling any pain and we’re just having a blast.

Randy comes over to Rena and asks if he can use her laptop; she looks at him and hesitates for a minute. Randy says; “You are one of those fangirls with 1001 pics of Gale on your desktop, right?”

Rena: “Maybe”

Randy: “I need them for our final set, if that’s alright with you?”

She smiles and hands Randy her Dell ten-inch Mini saying: “Anytime.”

Randy takes her laptop and disappears for about twenty minutes as the current skit finishes up. Gale loves to poke fun at himself and he thinks it’s hilarious that everyone is always telling him he’s so gorgeous, an Adonis… So he’s decided to do a little karaoke for the final act…

Lyss comes back to the table, carrying a tray with their drinks; she decided that everyone needed doubles… That they needed to toast, drinking what Brian Kinney would drink. It didn’t sound so outrageous when she was ordering it, but now as they all looked at the tray of dozens of shots of Jim Beam she grins and says, “It was last call.” They all burst out laughing and pound their first shot, a few shaking their heads as the amber liquid burns all the way down their throats.

Gale and Randy take the stage and Randy says; “I’ll need a volunteer from the audience. Yes you, you’ll be great.” Everyone turns to see who he’s talking about and the only one standing is Lyss, she wrinkles her nose in question. Randy chuckles and says; “Yes, you with the pink and purple streaking in your hair.” Lyss throws down her second shot knowing there was a reason why she ordered doubles. She takes a deep breath…

A few minutes later Gale is center stage, Randy and Lyss are behind him, one on each side as his back-up dancers. Just as the music starts, so does Rena’s computer, flashing images of Gale on the big plasma screen behind him. It might be one of the most ridiculous performances he has ever given; Gale is basically pining for himself as the pictures keep changing behind him…

Gale starts to sing;

“You’re just too good to be true.  
Can’t take my eyes off of you…  
You feel like Heaven to touch.  
I want to hold you so much…”

The fangirls are just giddy at their table, trying to film all of it on their camera phones; they can hardly believe their eyes. As the song continues Vonnie gets a little restless; she stands and asks the guys at the table next to them if they could continue recording the show on her phone. It’s almost like she has no idea what she’s doing as she floats toward the stage. The rest of the girls go with her and they all join Randy and Lyss as the back-up dancers, although several are also singing along.

It isn’t long before Vonnie has made her way to the front of the stage, placing her hand over Gale’s, as they now share the microphone:

“At long last love has arrived.  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You’re just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you“

She looks straight into his eyes, grinning like a fool as she continues to sing, taking the microphone away from Gale, dancing and swaying all around him. At one point she’s on her knees in front of him, belting out:

“I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright, I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night. I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say: Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay.”

The rest of the fangirls are literally dancing with their mouths hanging open, laughing hysterically. But what the hell, you only live once and as we all know…

Vonnie loves Gale. As a matter of fact I’m pretty sure she has that tattooed some place very private…

Okay, now this is definitely the best night of our lives, and instead of stalking Randy and Gale tonight, they’re actually invited to have dinner with them the following day. Of course Vonnie is still singing in the back of her head:

“Let me love you Baby…  
Let me love you…”

The End…


End file.
